


WWE on Facebook

by CannibalHolocaust



Series: WWE on Facebook [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, PWP, Raw - Freeform, TNA, WWE - Freeform, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHolocaust/pseuds/CannibalHolocaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they ALL had facebook? (TNA maybe snuck in there to hehehe) aka: Jeff's stylised pubes? The boys are in Kelly's pants ;D but like...not in that way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE on Facebook

**John Morrison > John Cena** *Pssshhh* The is John to John are you receiving *Pssshhh*

 **John Cena > John Morrison** *Pssshhh* This is John back to John, loud and clear *Pssshhh*

 **Shawn Michaels** Just got back from Russia and I am very disappointed to report, that I did not witness a single bear riding a unicycle @Hunter Hemsley is a lying bastard.

 **Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** I think I left my pants at your place

 **Shane Helms > Jeff Hardy** Wait…what?

 **Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy** Which ones?

 **Shane Helms > Matt Hardy** O.O

 **Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** The purple and green ones, yanno the ones that take like an hour to get off ?

 **Shannon Moore > Jeff Hardy** ….. Because those are the pants that are most definitely not at my house and I am most certainly not wearing them….

 **Jeff Hardy > Shannon Moore** OH MY GOD SHAN! GET OUT OF MY PANTS YOU BIG SMELLY WHORE! >:O

 **Shannon Moore > Jeff Hardy** Nay! I shall not get out of your pants!

 **Kelly Kelly > Shannon Moore** Actually Shannon, they are MY pants >.>

 **Jeff Hardy > Kelly Kelly** No Kelly, said pants are no longer YOUR pants, they are mine. They became mine the moment I commandeered them from your hotel room.

 **Kelly Kelly > Jeff Hardy** Wait….how did you get into my hotel room….

 **Jeff Hardy > Kelly Kelly** :) Trade secret.

 **Kelly Kelly > Jeff Hardy **....Jeff, you're a wrestler. 

 ** **Jeff Hardy > Kelly Kelly ****My answer remains unchanged.

 **Kelly Kelly > Jeff Hardy **What?

 ** **Jeff Hardy > Kelly Kelly ****GOOD DAY SIR.

 **Christian > Edge** Oh Man! You will never guess what I got tattooed to my butt….

 **Torrie Wilson > Christian** I bet it was a penis.

 **Christian > Torrie Wilson** >:O! How very inappropriate Torrie! Why would you even say that!! Get your mind out of the gutter you big perv!

 **Sable > Torrie Wilson** Don’t worry Torrie, I too bet it was a penis.

 **Christian > Sable** *gasp* Sable! How can you be condoning this behavior! Blasphemy! Do not blaspheme!

 **Sable > Christian** *flips off*

 **Christian > Sable** How immature! We are clearly surrounded by children. Anyway EDGE! GUESS!

 **Edge > Christian** …..was it a penis?

 **Christian > Edge** …heh..Mehybeh

 **Edge > Christian** *supreme high-five* YEAH! RIGHT ON!

 **Jeff Hardy** became a fan of ‘Forcing my dog to learn how to Google’ Click here to also become a fan!

 **Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy** Please Tell me you’re not …..

 **Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** ……

 **Golddust** Is pondering the possibilities of a glitter Slip ‘n’ Slide

*Shawn Michaels likes this*

 **John Morrison** Notice to WWE Roster: I will be intoxicated and in your area this evening. To unsubscribe from my sexual solicitation list, reply 'fuck off'.

 **Torrie Wilson > John Morrison** Fuck off

 **Sable > John Morrison** Fuck off

 **Goldust > John Morrison** Ohhh Bay-Bay I’m in ;)

 **John Morrison > Goldust** O.O Oh hael no!

 **Goldust > John Morrison** :d I can go alllll night baby

 **John Morrison > Goldust** I think I may pursue a life of sobriety…..

 **Undertaker > Jeff Hardy **….I’ve spent the last hour trying to get glitter out of my hair and do you have any idea how painful it is to peel glue off your chest?

 **Jeff Hardy > Undertaker **....maybe it's a sign you need to shave your chest.

 ** **Jeff Hardy > Undertaker** **WAIT! NO! DON'T! I LOVE YOUR MAJESTIC CHEST FORREST!

 **Brian Kendrick > Paul London** Guess who just purchased 6 metres of bubble wrap ;)

 **Paul London > Brain Kendrick** Uhgh, yes. I will be there in five!

 **Brain Kendrick > Paul London** You appear to be under the impression that I have plans to share it....

 **Paul London > Brian Kendrick** Well.....you could keep it to yourself... but then again... you could also wake up bald.

*Drew McIntyre likes this*

 ** **Paul London > Brian Kendrick ****I'LL BE GOOD.

 **Undertaker > Kane** Why is there a blood-covered “Sorry about your stuff” not stapled to my door? I’m asking this before I actually go in there……

 **Kane > Undertaker** Best just look for yourself…..

 **Christian > Edge** Please tell me why my pillow is wearing your thong…

 **Edge > Christian** ..I was wondering where I left that…

 **Jeff Hardy > Edge** ^ LOL!

 **Shawn Michaels** Standards? I’m sitting on Hunter’s couch eating microwaved ramen and wearing his wife’s t-shirt. I don’t remember what having standards even feels like.

 **Hunter Helmsley > Shawn Michaels** …..Shawn…Stephanie has facebook….

 **Stephanie McMahon > Shawn Michaels** Y u eat my ramen >.>

 **Jessie Neil** IM HAVING A WEIRD OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE IN CAPS LOCK.

 **Evan Bourne** I’m stuck on the dance floor between two fat people… I don’t think they feel my existance. Please Halp.

 **Jeff Hardy > Evan Bourne** ^HAW!

 **Evan Bourne > Jeff Hardy** Shut up Jeff, I’ve seen the video >.> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq8DOKZqApI >.>

 **Jeff Hardy > Evan Bourne** …..

 **Melina > Kelly Kelly** I’m drinking Tequila tonight so will you babysit my bra?

 **John Cena > Randy Orton** What are we doing this weekend?

 **Randy Orton > John Cena** Welllll, I have enough booze to get us through Armageddon…which basically means that on Sunday we will have to make a trip to the liquor store.

 **Chyna** Having checked out Jeff’s new intricate beard design, I find myself wondering if he styles his pubes similarly.

 **Matt Hardy > Chyna** He does.


End file.
